Muses of a Wall Flower
by AUDREYheartsMUFFINS
Summary: Hinata muses about our favorite blue-eyed cutie. One-Shot


** I was re-watching Naruto from the very beginning and Hinata's peril gave me the giggles. Since I was bored, I decided to start working on my writing skills for... I guess my essay skills. For those stupid TAKS questions like "What was one memorable event that happened in your life?" or "Who do you look up to that changed your life?" or "SOMETHING EMOTIONAL SOMETHING that changed your life?". Peh. I hate those useless questions. And they expect me to make 4's on those irrelevant essay topics for something that should calculate my education. HMPH.**

**So enough rambling, obviously, this one-shot will be about Hinata and Naruto in the beginning of the anime. To clear things up, Naruto knows that he houses the Kyuubi in his tummy since he got Gama-chan (his frog wallet). Whereas Hinata has no clue. But...**

**As I reread what I wrote to check for spelling mistakes, I made the story to me in Hinata's POV but sometimes I slip in little parts where it seems like she knows everything that's going on. Like the whole Naruto's schedule. But you never know, quiet people can be stalkers. But I don't mean to make her a stalker... cough... I'M RAMBLING AGAINNN! Uh, so since I'm a bit lazy to rewrite, I'll just leave it like it's third-person onmiscient-ish.**

**Any other questions, you can ask in a PM or review. Any thoughts on my writing would be nice, good or bad. But if you have to flame, then save it for the toaster. Please and thank you.**

**Key:  
// REWIND **

**\\ FORWARD**

**---x**

Sitting in the corner of the classroom in the mornings was where Hinata always had time to herself to think.

About school, family, which cafe to go to with the girls, and ...

Naruto.

Just thinking his name makes her blush.

Putting her elbow on the desk, she leaned on her hand, sighing to herself. She chastises herself for not being bold enough to have a full conversation with the blonde.

Blonde...

His hair always caught her eye when he would pass the windows to sit in his seat.

Right in front of her.

She would always day dream during class when the sunlight was caught in his messy, um-combed locks of pretty, pretty hair.

She imagined running her fingers through his hair and massaging her scalp. She imagined him moaning and encouraging her to keep massaging while she got bolder and massaged ... more of him.

Of course, she would always snap back to reality whenever her name was called and everyone was looking at her. How many times that happened to her, she lost count after the 24th time.

Sighing again, her thoughts drifted to the outside where a nest of birds caught her eye.

Chirping, the bird, she assumed was the mother, sat in the nest with two cheeping chicks by her side, until another bird, she again assumed was the father, swooped down to land on the branch next to the nest. In the father's beak were twigs and as Hinata watched the father add the twig to the nest, she supposed that it was to accommodate the growing family of four.

Finishing the construction to the nest, the father bird headed toward the bright blue sky.

Bright, captivating, blue eyes.

Dreamily, she sighed as her thoughts once again drifted to him.

His eyes, she thought to herself, are like windows to his soul.

His eyes always had that certain sparkle when he was happy, narrowed when he was heavily thinking, turned glazed when he drifted off, and looked dull when he was sad.

Her heart broke when she remembered when she last saw that look.

Arriving to school, he stomped proudly into the classroom, drawing the attention of the whole class.

Warily, Iruka-sensei checked off his name in the roster and asked him to sit down.

Grinning toothily, he then happily stomped off, again, toward his desk. Before he sat down, he started to loudly announce something until he was shushed by a classmate. Furrowing his eyebrows, he glared at the classmate. Glaring back, they pointed at the blackboard where there was a single sentence written on the board.

"A moment of silence for the honorable Forth Hokage of Konoha."

Sobering from his high, he sad down solemnly as the classmate turned around and bowed his head offering his prayer to the deceased Hokage.

Hinata watched Naruto's eyes lose their shine and turn into a dull, misty blue.

His whole demeanor sunk as he slumped in his chair. Blinking slowly after a moment, he bowed his head offering his own players.

Hinata watched him mouth his players silently before catching herself and closing her eyes to pray herself.

She knew from the heart, what day it was and why he was so happy earlier.

It was his birthday.

But, to not look disrespectful to the Forth, Naruto never was able to celebrate his birthday with others. The only time he was able to, was alone in his apartment, where the Third would always drop by to bring a cake and presents and chat with Naruto, before heading back to fill out more paperwork.

**\\**

Slowly coming out of her day dream, she eyes came into focus with a blue eyes that were an inch from her face.

Unblinkingly, Hinata's face slowly flushed red as she came to realize who's face she was staring at.

Slowly, losing consciousness, she chastised herself on how she REALLY needs to get bolder when dealing with Naruto.

Darn those innocent eyes of his.

Alarmed blue eyes widened while Hinata was swaying off the chair.

Bending over to catch her...

"... and his cute butt", was her final thought as she fell into his arms.

**---x**

**Yes. Hinata is a closet pervert. What do you expect from the quiet ones?**

**Well, I had a bit trouble wording and explaining my little story. So I depended on the thesaurus a LOT. I'm pretty sure there will be confusion for people when reading this, so I'll edit this another day. For now. I sleeeep.**

** I'll remind you guys, again, that my writing skills are a bit rusty so be nice when correcting me:/  
**


End file.
